Créatures
by Angel of Seven Dreams
Summary: Des missions étranges, un prof qui n'a plus toute sa tête... De quoi donner le tournis à nos pilotes préférés... fic stoppée
1. Default Chapter

Créatures

_By DreamAngel7_

_Base _: Gundam Wing, encore et toujours…__

_Genre _: zarb, en fait je sais pas quoi dire d'autre…__

_Disclaimer_ : les pitits pilotes pas être à moi…__

Partie I : _Un monde nouveau ?_

Chapitre 1 : _Fouilles_

Jusque là la mission se passait comme prévu. Chaque pilote s'était infiltré tel une ombre dans la partie de la base qui lui avait été assignée. Aucun d'eux n'avait été repéré. Pour l'instant. Tout se passait bien.

Le but était simple. Il fallait récupérer des plans d'une importance quasi-capitale. Apparemment, seul le professeur J savait de quoi il s'agissait. Il n'avait pas jugé utile de mettre les cinq garçons dans la confidence. Ceux-ci n'avaient d'ailleurs pas posé de questions. Les cachotteries de J leur étaient devenues habituelles.

Le but était simple. Le reste l'était moins. La base était immense, sûrement la plus grande qu'ils aient jamais vue. Elle s'étendait en tous sens : en longueur, en largeur, en hauteur, et ils s'en aperçurent bien vite, principalement en profondeur. Visiter tout cela en une nuit relevait de l'exploit.

Chacun était parti de son côté, espérant tomber rapidement sur les documents recherchés. Espoir fou, ils le savaient. Ils devaient avoir au mieux une chance sur un million de les trouver. Comment J avait-il pu les envoyer dans un tel labyrinthe ? Sans les prévenir ?

Depuis trois ans que la guerre contre Mariemaïa était finie, il les avait habitués à ses missions sans queue ni tête. Pourtant là, il battait des records. Cet homme avait définitivement une case en moins, tous les pilotes s'accordaient à le dire.

-------

Heero Yuy arpentait les couloirs du quatorzième sous-sol tout en se demandant pour la millième fois pourquoi il avait une fois de plus écouté son ancien mentor. C'était une mauvaise habitude dont il aurait dû se débarrasser depuis longtemps. Mais ce n'était pas si simple, il avait été élevé comme ça…

Il ne savait pas combien il y avait de sous-sols, en conséquence il avait envoyé trois d'entre eux explorer la partie visible du bâtiment, et il était parti avec Trowa aux souterrains. Il lui avait donné les dix premiers niveaux, tandis que lui se chargeait des dix suivants.

A peine avait-il commencé à descendre qu'il s'était rendu compte de son erreur : il devait y avoir au minimum une cinquantaine de niveaux ! Ils n'allaient jamais arriver au bout !

Il s'était cependant mis au travail. Mieux valait aller vite. Au premier niveau qu'il avait visité, le –11, il s'était vite aperçu que toutes les pièces ressemblaient à la première. Si c'était la même chose dans les autres sous-sols, cela allait lui faciliter la tâche. Il n'aurait pas à forcer les portes une à une comme il venait de le faire.

Son impression fut confirmée. Les trois premiers niveaux ne contenaient que des vieux laboratoires désaffectés et poussiéreux. Très joyeux. Enfin… En tout cas il savait qu'il allait pouvoir accélérer. S'il n'y avait rien dans la prochaine salle, il pourrait descendre tout de suite.

Chose étonnante, ce couloir ne ressemblait pas aux autres. Il semblait plus neuf, moins abandonné. Les portes étaient plus espacées, comme si les pièces qu'elles cachaient étaient dix fois plus spacieuses. Les nouveaux labos ?

Il posa la main sur la poignée d'une des portes. Un étrange sentiment s'empara de lui. Il eut beau chercher, il ne sut à quoi il correspondait. Il secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées trop irrationnelles de son esprit, et ouvrit la porte.

-------

-Non mais il se fout de nous, l'autre glaçon ! se lamentait tout bas Duo Maxwell tout en défonçant le plus silencieusement possible une porte récalcitrante.

Le jeune homme pénétra dans un bureau. Un de plus. Tout aussi bien rangé que les autres, pour le peu qu'il y avait. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun papier ici, pas plus que dans les autres salles. Pourtant il s'avança et ouvrit les tiroirs et les classeurs métalliques un à un. Inutilement. Il pesta et ressortit.

Il jeta un regard prudent dans le couloir et entra dans la salle en face de lui. Il se retourna et ferma la porte sans bruit, avant d'examiner ce qui l'entourait.

-Eh bien ça change, murmura-t-il. Une salle de réunion, allons bon.

Il fouilla dans les quelques meubles en bois alignés contre le mur. Toujours rien. Il avait l'impression que l'étage avait été déserté depuis…

Il passa ses doigts sur la table centrale et les regarda : ils étaient gris. Sur la table on pouvait maintenant voir quatre sillons brillants contrastant avec l'aspect… poussiéreux de l'ensemble.

-Belle lurette, conclut-il. Ça sert à quoi que je reste ici ? Je vais aller voir à un autre étage.

Il ressortit discrètement et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il n'y avait strictement personne. Il n'avait pas vu âme qui vive depuis leur arrivée. Bizarre. Cette base était pourtant grande, il devait y avoir un quartier dortoirs, au moins…

-Il m'énerve, recommença-t-il. Il se réserve les sous-sols et il nous refile le plus dur ! Il doit y avoir 30 étages et il se partage 3 malheureux souterrains avec Tro-man. Qu'est-ce qu'il a contre nous à la fin ?

Il posa un premier pied sur le palier du niveau 15 et s'arrêta. Il regarda frébilement autour de lui, sans rien voir.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? murmura-t-il.

-------

La porte d'un vieux labo du souterrain –3 s'ouvrit, laissant la place à Trowa Barton. Il passa la tête par l'entrebâillement, puis tâtonna pour trouver l'interrupteur. Une vieille lampe poussiéreuse s'alluma, éclairant une table métallique, ressemblant vaguement à un table d'opération. Le fond était rempli de cages.

Il secoua la tête d'un air résigné, et ressortit aussitôt. Que cherchait-il ici ? Il était évident que personne n'allait cacher de document dans ces labos.

Et puis que cherchaient-ils exactement ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils couraient après l'inconnu, comme ils disaient. En 3 ans, ils avaient eu le temps d'en voir. Surtout parce qu'ils devaient compter avec l'étourderie notoire de J, qui ne s'arrangeait pas avec le temps.

Pourquoi étaient-ils tous restés avec lui, c'était un grand mystère. Ils n'en avaient aucune idée. Peut-être parce que ce qu'il leur proposait était intéressant… C'était en tout cas dans leurs cordes. Et puis, qu'avaient-ils d'autre à faire ? C'était probablement une façon comme une autre pour eux de continuer à vivre.

Le jeune homme soupira, poussa une autre porte… et soupira encore.

-Je déteste cet endroit…

C'était les premiers mots qu'il prononçait depuis l'annonce de la mission, excepté un ou deux « oui » et quelques détails techniques. Ce qui ne changeait rien à ses habitudes.

Il se mit dos contre un mur et croisa les bras. Heero ne lui avait rien dit, mais il avait deviné que la base était infiniment plus grande que prévu. Il commençait sérieusement à douter de la réussite de la mission.

Il releva soudain la tête. Il y avait quelque chose… Un truc clochait… Une impression… Non, c'était idiot. Il s'écarta du mur et s'apprêta à descendre encore.

-------

Quatre Raberba Winner ne se décourageait pas. Du moins à ce qu'il semblait. Il allait vivement d'une pièce à l'autre et farfouillait un peu partout. En réalité, le rythme qu'il s'imposait l'empêchait de penser que tout cela ne servait à rien.

Parce qu'il le savait, comme tous les autres il était conscient de l'absurdité de cette mission. Mais, inexplicablement, il gardait espoir. Il avait un bon pressentiment.

Cela faisait déjà plus de 5 heures qu'ils étaient là. Et aucun d'eux ne s'était encore manifesté aux autres. Ce qui voulait dire que, jusque là, aucun signe de ces si précieux papiers.

-Dans la prochaine, dans la prochaine, ne cessait-il de se répéter.

Il s'arrêta soudain, gagné par le découragement. Tout cela ne servait à rien, l'échec était inévitable. Il devait bien admettre qu'il s'était trompé.

Il n'y avait strictement rien ici. La moitié du bâtiment semblait totalement abandonnée depuis de longues années, tandis que l'autre moitié, rénovée récemment, eh bien… elle n'avait visiblement pas été très utilisée.

On pouvait même se demander si la base n'avait pas été vidée il y a peu de temps. La seule chose qui pouvait l'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'était plus utilisée était la découverte d'un sandwich fait probablement le matin même et d'une canette de coca encore gazeux, posés sur le bureau d'accueil de l'entrée.

C'était aussi une preuve qu'il y avait un hic. Qui aurait laissé ainsi les restes d'un pique-nique bien en évidence dans ce genre de bâtiment ?

Il essaya de chasser cette question de son esprit, quand quelque chose le fit se retourner. Rien. Il n'avait pourtant pas rêvé.

Non, il ne rêvait pas. Il sentait très fortement qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal ici. Une chose qui n'aurait pas dû y être…

-------

Personne. Wufei Chang s'en était rapidement aperçu. A vrai dire, dès qu'il avait ouvert la première porte. C'était un dortoir. Une bonne dizaine, voire une vingtaine de lits occupaient l'espace, ainsi que de rudimentaires armoires en bois.

Mais les lits étaient vides, sur toute l'aile ouest de la base, où se trouvaient les quartiers des soldats, séparés des bureaux. Personne. L'aile était déserte.

Il avait attendu un peu dans l'embrasure, mais rien, pas un souffle, pas un bruit. Pas même quelques soldats cachés, attendant le meilleur moment d'attaquer l'intrus. C'en était désespérant.

En tout cas, une chose était claire : il n'y avait rien ici. Peut-être dans les quartiers des officiers, des chefs, mais ils devaient être plus haut, dans les étages supérieurs.

Les quartiers. Pour lui, celui ou celle qui se serait permis de dire que c'était le plus facile était un traître. Le plus facile ! Comme si chercher des documents inconnus dans les affaires personnelles d'un soldat avait quelque chose de simple !

C'était la corvée, le supplice. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de fouiller entre les caleçons du major Truc ou du colonel Machin, quels qu'ils soient. Il avait assez à faire avec les siens…

Il grimpa plusieurs étages, sortant de la cage d'escalier à chacun d'eux pour vérifier s'il s'agissait de chambres d'officiers.

Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte donnant sur l'étage 26 et s'arrêta. Puis il secoua la tête et pénétra dans le couloir.

_Fin du chapitre 1_

Ben alors ? Que se passe-t-il avec nos chers pilotes ? Quelle est cette impression bizarre qui les a tous surpris de cette façon ? Et vont-ils finalement trouver ces biiiiip ! de documents à la con dont on sait pas du tout ce que c'est ? Pour le savoir, ben… rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! Logique ! Non ?

Bref. Pour une fois, je ne sais pas du tout comment cette fic va finir, et encore moins quand. J'ai une vague idée de l'évolution, mais bon, on verra.

Pour l'instant c'est un peu le brouillard, cette histoire, mais les explications vont venir. J'allais quand même pas tout dire dès le début ! Attention, révélations !

Salut !

_DreamAngel7_

A venir : _Une réalité compromise_


	2. Une réalité compromise

Créatures

_By DreamAngel7_

_Base _: Gundam Wing, encore et toujours…__

_Genre _: zarb, en fait je sais pas quoi dire d'autre…__

_Disclaimer_ : les pitits pilotes pas être à moi…

---

_Réponse à l'unique review :_

**Jason-d :** T'as pas fini d'en voir avec cette base, crois-moi… Pour ce qui est du petit truc qui chicote… petit début de réponse ici… Et merci de me suivre, ça fait plaisir. Et non, surtout pas J comme le prof, teu plaît, ou je vais faire une overdose ! lol

---

Partie I : _Un monde nouveau ?_

Chapitre 2 : _Une réalité compromise_

La première chambre que Wufei visita à cet étage confirma son idée selon laquelle les gradés dormaient là. C'était le moment de la fouille systématique. La corvée.

Il avait ouvert la porte en grand et directement allumé la lumière. Il ne prenait même plus ses précautions, cela aurait servi à quoi ? La base était vide…

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, jaugeant rapidement du regard le moindre recoin susceptible de cacher un dossier important. Après un moment d'hésitation, il se décida et s'avança vers le lit.

Au moment de soulever le sommier, il releva la tête et regarda autour de lui. Encore cette impression… Allons bon, voilà qu'il devenait comme Quatre ! Il n'avait pourtant aucune prédisposition pour ça.

Il secoua la tête et fouilla toute la pièce. Rien. Pas le moindre papier. Et plus étonnant, pas de pyjama… Encore cette impression. Ça commençait à bien faire !

-Montrez-vous ! cria le jeune chinois. Je sais que vous êtes l ! Arrêtez de jouer à cache-cache, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

Personne ne répondit. Personne ne se montra. Mais quelque chose se passa. Un petit point lumineux blanc entra dans la pièce, semblable à une petite luciole brillante. Il voleta un instant autour du pilote, puis se dirigea vers la porte, où il attendit en bougeant sans cesse.

Ce qui était le plus énervant, c'était ce mouvement perpétuel et très rapide, qui rendait le point très flou et qui empêchait de savoir de quoi il s'agissait exactement.

Wufei serra les poings de colère, puis finalement s'avança vers la "luciole". Celle-ci sembla s'agiter un peu plus, comme si elle était contente, et s'élança dans les couloirs, suivie par Wufei.

Après 5 minutes de course à travers l'étage 26, elle s'arrêta devant une porte, toujours en voletant comme une mouche.

Le chinois soupira et ouvrit la porte.

-------

Trowa posa une main sur la poignée, et il sentit qu'il devait descendre trois étages d'un coup. Il hésita, se demandant ce qui lui faisait penser ça, puis il se dit qu'après tout, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose.

Plus il avançait dans ses recherches, plus il détestait la base. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi exactement, mais il était sûr de ce qu'il pensait.

Il ouvrit la porte donnant sur l'étage –6, et jeta un œil dans le couloir (pas de mauvais jeux de mots, ok ?! Il a toujours son œil, on est d'accord…). Il n'était pas différent des autres. Sauf peut-être… un peu moins de poussière ? Non, sûrement pas.

Mais… il y avait quelque chose. Trowa observa le sol et comprit. Des empreintes de pas, voilà ce qui clochait. Quelqu'un était venu ici récemment. Avait-il trouvé le bon étage ?

Il décida de ne rien dire aux autres avant d'avoir la confirmation. Il s'avança dans la direction des empreintes.

Il parcourut ainsi au moins un kilomètre (ai-je déjà dit à quel point cette base est gigantesque ?), puis arriva devant une porte rouge. Proprement astiquée, reluisante, bref, trop neuve pour être honnête.

Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce. Il tâtonna pour trouver l'interrupteur. Rien. La salle resta plongée dans l'obscurité.

-C'est bien ma veine…

Il se baissa et passa ses doigts sur le sol. Aucune poussière, le sol était nickel. A vue de nez (jeter un œil, à vue de nez, y'a pas une expression avec les oreilles, non ?!), lavé une semaine avant…

A cet instant apparut une petite luciole, ressemblant étrangement à celle de Wufei, à ceci près que la couleur dominante était le bleu. Elle voleta un instant devant lui et partit dans le noir.

Sans réfléchir, Trowa s'élança derrière elle.

-------

Quatre réfléchissait. Le sentiment très fort que rien ne tournait rond ne l'avait pas quitté. Il l'avait ignoré tant bien que mal jusque-là, mais son soudain découragement l'avait ravivé.

Que se passait-il ? Que s'était-il pass ?

Il ressentait un très fort… quoi ? Pouvoir ? Présence, peut-être… ou les deux ? Ou quoi ? Comment savoir ? Il y avait une sorte de très grande magie à l'œuvre par ici. Mais de quel genre ?

Non, c'était absurde, totalement idiot. Il y avait certainement la base entière dans le coup, mais de la magie ! En tout cas, cela signifiait qu'ils devraient faire plus attention. Il était persuadé, et avec raison, que les autres avaient fait comme lui et abandonné toute discrétion.

Ce n'était pas bon. Si vraiment c'était un coup monté, ils allaient se faire repérer. Cinq jeunes hommes gesticulant et fouillant dans une base aussi vide et silencieuse que celle-ci… ça ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu !

Mais alors… Cela faisait déjà près de 6 heures qu'ils étaient entrés, si vraiment… il y avait quelque chose… ils en auraient déjà eu des répercussions… Alors… ?

Quatre chercha à nouveau autour de lui. Oui il y avait de la magie, inutile de le nier, il le sentait au plus profond de lui-même.

-Qui est l ? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. En tout cas, sûrement pas à cette petite luciole jaune et brillante qui vint voltiger près de lui. Il l'observa un instant, puis sourit.

-Bonjour, toi, dit-il.

La luciole s'éloigna de lui et se posta devant une porte, non loin.

-Je l'ai déjà fouillée, soupira Quatre. Ça ne sert à rien d'y retourner.

Mais la luciole ne bougeait pas. Le jeune homme finit par la rejoindre, et poussa la porte en répétant qu'il y était déjà allé.

-------

Duo avait hésité à entrer dans le couloir du niveau 15. Cette sensation étrange qu'il avait ressentie ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Il n'était pas d'un naturel superstitieux, mais il n'aimait rien dans cette mission, de toutes façons.

Ça ne faisait jamais qu'une bizarrerie de plus dans cette base.

Malgré tout, il finit par y pénétrer, tout en restant sur ses gardes. Une idée idiote lui traversa l'esprit : il s'imagina un monstre tapi dans l'obscurité d'une pièce, prêt à bondir sur quiconque ouvrirait la porte… Une idée idiote, quoi ! Mais ça expliquerait la disparition des occupants de la base. Même si c'était idiot !

Il avait visité bon nombre de bureaux, et commençait à se demander s'il allait enfin voir autre chose. Ça devenait lassant. Fouiller des pièces qui n'avaient absolument aucune différence entre elles, ce n'était pas son truc.

Son plus grand souhait pour l'instant, c'était de sortir de cet étage. Il ne l'aimait pas du tout. Mais d'un autre côté, quelque chose le poussait à y rester et à bien le fouiller, comme l'assurance qu'il allait y trouver quelque chose.

-Encore une idiotie de ma part, une de plus ! s'exclama-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'obstine à rester à cet étage ? Il n'y a rien de plus que dans les autres…

Il soupira et ouvrit une autre porte. Un petit point lumineux que vous commencez à bien connaître sortit aussitôt de la pièce sombre et voleta autour de la tête de Duo.

La petite luciole était blanche, et parsemée par endroits de noir. Son agitation perpétuelle la rendait d'un joli gris brillant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

Il s'interrompit : la luciole venait de partir vers la porte lui faisant face. Elle semblait l'attendre. Duo hésita, surpris.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il pour ne pas penser à l'absurdité de la situation. Que je te suive ? C'est ça ?

La luciole fit quelque chose qui aurait pu passer pour un bond de joie. Duo soupira et s'avança.

-Ouais, c'est bien parce que tu insistes, soupira-t-il en posant la main sur la poignée. Mais attention, s'il n'y a rien ici, je ne te suivrais pas ailleurs, tu as compris ?

Il abaissa la poignée. La porte ne résista pas, elle s'ouvrit sans un grincement. Duo resta bouche bée devant ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

-Oh, merde…

-------

Heero entra dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas un labo, comme il l'avait d'abord pensé. Il se trouvait dans une salle immense… bourrée de matériel informatique !

Etait-ce cela qui lui avait fait une impression bizarre ? Il était accro à son ordinateur, oui, mais de là à sentir la présence d'une machine de cette façon, il en doutait.

Néanmoins, il se sentit immédiatement dans son environnement. Excepté une chose. Il sentait qu'il y avait une erreur. Mais il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas. Et ça l'embêtait. Ça l'embêtait vraiment. Il aimait bien tout savoir.

Il s'approcha d'une chaise et s'assit. Puis il observa l'ordinateur en face de lui, qui prenait une place immense. Il devait avoir de grandes capacités pour remplir une pièce aussi vaste ! Il aurait sûrement besoin d'une minute ou deux pour se familiariser avec le système.

L'organisation de l'ordinateur dans la salle était spéciale. Les murs étaient entièrement cachés par de hauts panneaux remplis de boutons et de lumières. L'écran, géant (bah tiens ! Ils sont plus à ça près !), se tenait au milieu de la salle, et un peu en avant, un grand bureau avec un clavier plutôt compliqué et une souris d'un plastique transparent rouge. Les deux reliés au système par infrarouge.

Un ordinateur extrêmement complexe et coûteux, en résumé. Un ordinateur de professionnel, d'expert. Mais Heero saurait y faire. Jamais aucun système informatique ne lui avait résisté jusqu'à présent. C'était le moment de vérifier ses compétences réelles.

Les documents étaient peut-être là, sauvegardés dans le central d'un des ordinateurs de l'étage. D'après le nombre de portes qu'il avait pu voir, il devait y en avoir pas moins d'une vingtaine. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas vu le dixième du niveau. Il allait avoir du boulot.

Il posa le doigt sur le bouton de mise sous tension, prêt à allumer la machine, quand une petite luciole (!!!) à dominante verte lui passa devant le visage. Il n'y fit pas vraiment attention et la chassa de la main. Mais la luciole revint à la charge, et alors seulement il remarqua sa couleur plutôt… inhabituelle.

Il fronça les sourcils, contrarié. Que devait-il faire ? L'intruse semblait vouloir l'entraîner derrière l'écran. Que pouvait-il y avoir d'intéressant à cet endroit ?

Heero se leva, mû par une sorte de pressentiment. Se pouvait-il que les documents aient été cachés non pas dans la mémoire de l'ordinateur mais bien dans l'ordinateur lui-même ? Voilà qui n'était pas foncièrement bête.

Il tourna la petite poignée que la luciole lui semblait désigner, sur le dos de l'écran.

_Fin du chapitre 2_

Euh… vous allez me demander… c'est quoi ces "lucioles" ? Parce que vous croyez que je vais vous le dire ?! Faut pas rêver, non plus, vous verrez ça par vous-même…

Sinon, je ne sais pas quoi dire… Eh ! Vous avez remarqué que je commence à montrer mon côté… _out_ dans ce texte ? Quand je m'y mets c'est pas triste, vous avez pas fini d'en voir !

A part ça, j'ai rien à dire, alors à !

DreamAngel7

A venir : _Quatre clés, une porte_


End file.
